


Choose To Ignore

by ginsugi



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginsugi/pseuds/ginsugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takasugi and Sakamoto dig graves together. Nothing spectacular happens. Set during the Joui War. Written for saetha on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose To Ignore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saetha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saetha).



> So, here's the little drabble/ficlet I wrote for saetha on livejournal. I must say that it was kinda difficult writing this, but somehow I did manage it. Most of this was written while I was watching Downton Abbey, but make of that what you will. It turned out kinda short and weird, though orz
> 
> Enjoy!

The war continued.

Copious amounts of casualties were to be expected, of course. The sight of corpses, some more damaged than others, became a usual thing. Eventually everyone became an expert at ignoring certain things.

But one thing couldn't be ignored.

The deceased comrades had to be buried.

Needless to say that this kind of job was the one no one wanted to do out of his own accord. But life wasn't a dreamland made out of cotton candy, pretty little flowers and childhood dreams, especially at times like these.

So they took turns in doing the job. There was no other choice because in the end, somebody had to it.

Unfortunately, the choice of who did the work together was rather random.

 

 

And sometimes it resulted into a living hell, at least it seemed so to Takasugi.

"Well, Takasugi, why are you so quiet, it's almost as if you are trying to ignore me, ahaha."

Takasugi himself tried his best to restrain himself. The chance to just put an end to this nuisance with the shovel in his hands was tempting, but this wasn't the place for something like that. He tried hard to concentrate on his task but Sakamoto was obviously unable to read the atmosphere.

"I'm so hungry I could die."

He continued to talk even though it was very much apparent that Takasugi wasn't listening at all.

 

 

The sun had already settled as they finished their work.

As the two walked back, Takasugi finally spoke.

"There isn't much place left for graves anymore, I think we should look for another place as soon as possible as much as I dislike the thought."

The expected answer didn't come.

So Takasugi turned his head to see what was wrong with his fellow comrade. What he found was Sakamoto trailing behind him with a miserable expression on his face while looking up to the sky.

"I'm getting sick of all this," he only muttered.

At first, Takasugi wanted to ask what that meant but then he quickly decided against it.

After all, it was better to ignore some things.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's that. You've read it! You can't unread it! ;)


End file.
